Player Appreciation Week
The Player Appreciation Week is a week-long event that happens in August. Every day, items and features which are suggested by the people in the forums are implemented into the game. Player Appreciation Week 2014 'Day One' '''Features:' * More Gems from IAP and Tapjoy. Items: * Knight Helmet - Sponsored by Knightmare. * Weather Machine - Warp Speed * Flatscreen TV 'Day Two' Features: * 4 New Skin Colors for Supporters. Items: * Guestbook * Flamethrower * Fuel Pack * Flat-top 'Day Three' Features: * /renderworld command. Items: * StarBoard * Flowery Checkpoint * Brown Wallpaper 'Day Four' Features: * Super Duper Broadcast Items: * Puppy Leash * Dominatus Moderateus * Soda Jetpack Day Five Features: * Blinking animation effect. Items: * Seagull * Diving Board * Diving Board Support * Spitfire Mask 'Day Six' Features: * Facepalm (/facepalm or /fp) command. Items: * Growboard * Bubble Gum * Pacifier 'Day Seven' Super Mod Dance Party Visit the worlds ''SUPERMODDANCEPARTY1 - SUPERMODDANCEPARTY5 ''to join our mods in an all-day dance party. All of them will be moving between all the ''SUPERDANCEPARTY ''worlds all day, so drop in when you can party! 2015 'Day One' Day 1 Features: Added 'Close' option at the top of friends list. *Enchanted Spatula *Red Bicycle *Disguise Glasses 'Day Two' Day 2 Features: * Wedding Dress * Bridal Veil * Wolf Whistle * Riding War Wolf * Dire Wolf Mask * Wolf Tamer Glove * Wolf Totem 'Day Three' Day 3 Features: You are now able to adjust the tempo of music, using wrench on your world lock. * Robotic Lock * Dark Red Wallpaper * Spiky Anime Hair 'Day Four' Day 4 Features: You are now able to use the command /shrug or /idk. * Display Block * Jester's Cap 'Day Five Day 5 Features: You can remove comments on a guestbook/bulletin board! Also, world lock can be turned into 30 golden tickets! * Ruined Sign * Red Royal Wallpaper * Blue Royal Wallpaper 'Day Six' Day 6 Features: * Vending Machine * Digger's Spade * Cape Blanket 'Day Seven' '''Day 7 Features : * Fountain * Cybernetic Eye * Sink 2016 '''Day One Day 1's theme is STEAM! Four new items, and the new feature is a /command you shouldn't have much trouble finding. Day 1 Features: You are now able to use the command /furious. * Steam Spikes * Steam Crank * Steam Crossover * Steam Lamp Day Two Day 2's theme is STYLE - We've get 10 stylish new items for you. And what could be more stylish than dying your hair in crazy colors? That's right, the new feature is Hair Dye! Day 2 Features: * Shampoo * Red Hair Dye * Green hair Dye * Blue Hair Dye * Black Hair Dye * Glowstick * Riding Broomstick * Yellow Djellaba * Green Djellaba * Purple Djellaba Day Three Day 3's theme is BLOCKS - Today we have 4 new blocks suggested by players, and some major upgrades to a popular block - the Security Camera. Wrench yours today! Day 3 Features: Upgrades on the Security Camera (CCTV). * Mini Blocks * Teeny Blocks * Jigsaw Wallpaper * Sorcerer Stone Day Four Day 4: IN YO FACE - where you must face 4 new facial items, and a new /command to use when faced with something that makes your face make a face! Day 4 Features: You are now able to use the command /rolleyes. * No-Face * Rhino Horn * Techno Visor * Portrait Day Five Day 5:DECORATE - Look for 4 new items for sprucing up boring worlds with details and style. Then pop into the store and check out the new feature: a Weather Machine like nothing you've seen before! Day 5 Features: * Weather Machine - Stuff * Display Shelf * VIP Entrance * Globe * Beehive * Honey Category:Player Appreciation Week Category:Events Category:Special events